Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telecommunications, and in particular, to methods and systems for retaining, organizing, presenting, and responding to calls and messages.
Description of the Related Art
There is a wealth of information exchanged when people use their phones. Conventionally only a very limited part of this information is captured, in the form of messages, and usually only briefly while it is of immediate use and then it is discarded. Some of this information, such as pictures and contacts, may be retained longer, but it is difficult for the user to manage.